


Spiders and Snapchats

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [26]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I swear if you don’t kill that thing right now!”“Calm down it’s just a spider.”





	Spiders and Snapchats

**Author's Note:**

> Spiders are fucking everywhere at the moment. So why not write a fic about them being little bitches?
> 
> Literally my train of thought. Again snapback_cameela distracting my ass from this writing.

Camila was lying on her bed, scrolling through her Instagram when Lauren came out the bathroom. Camila looked up with a small smile, watching as Lauren ran her hand through wet locks and shook it out. Lauren grinned at Camila, grabbing a towel and thoroughly drying her hair. 

 

Lauren chucked the towel away, adjusting her black booty shorts and rolling her shoulders before joining Camila on the bed. Lauren laid down next to her, laying her head on Camila’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

 

“Nice shower Lo?” Camila asked quietly. Lauren hummed, double tapping Dinah’s latest picture on Camila’s phone.

 

“You liking our latest music video?” Lauren asked. Camila whined quietly and rolled her eyes back in her head.

  
“Jesus. Stop bringing that up. You know it’s too much.” Camila groaned. Lauren grinned, scrolling through Camila’s Instagram while Camila held her phone. She paused when she saw her own photo come on screen.

 

“Hey Camz, look.”    
  
Camila opened her eyes and looked at the screen, sucking in a deep breath at Lauren’s BTS of Angel.

 

“Stop Lauren.” She whined. Lauren chuckled, throwing the phone to the side and straddling Camila’s hips.

 

“You want me to stop?” Lauren teased, Camila trailed her hands up Lauren’s thighs but was stopped when Lauren took her wrists and pressed her arms down on each side of her head. Camila gulped as Lauren leaned down with a smirk and found her pulse point, biting down softly before smoothing it over with her tongue, her pulse ticking up rapidly.

 

“Lo.” Camila mumbled, trying to move her hands but Lauren tightened her hold on Camila’s wrists and kept her pinned to the mattress.

 

“No touching babe.” Lauren teased lightly into the skin of Camila’s neck.

 

Before it could go any further Camila’s phone rang. Lauren groaned but continued marking along Camila’s collarbone. Camila wiggled slightly but gave up once the phone went silent. Then it rang again.

 

“Fuck sake.” Lauren growled, jumping off Camila, grabbing her phone and turning it off, chucking it across the room, the plastic skidding along the carpet.

 

Lauren turned back to Camila but paused when she saw the younger girl staring intently at the wall.

  
“Camz?” She asked with a confused smile. Camila didn’t reply, just whimpered quietly. Lauren followed her eyeline and saw nothing on the wall. “Camz what’s up?”

 

“Spider.” Camila whispered. Lauren sat next to her on the bed and looked back at the wall, squinting her eyes.

  
“I don’t see anything.” Lauren shrugged. Camila smacked her hard on the arm before gripping her bicep tightly.

 

“It’s right fucking there Laur.” Camila hissed, pointing with her other hand. Lauren finally saw the black spot on the wall across from them.

  
“Camz, it’s just a spider.”

 

The second those words left her mouth Lauren knew she’d said the wrong thing.

 

Camila almost got whiplash the way she spun her head to glare at Lauren, eyes narrowed and cold. A huge difference from the molten, desire filled stare she had a minute ago. Lauren gulped as Camila continued to glare.

 

“I swear, Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, if you do not kill that thing right now-” Camila said lowly. Lauren, because she says dumb things when she’s not thinking straight, interrupted Camila.

 

“You’ll what? Ban sex? We both know that won’t happen.” Lauren snorted before wincing as Camila’s eye twitched.

 

“Just fucking kill it Lauren.”

 

“Babe, calm down. It’s just a spider.” Lauren said, trying to placate her fuming and scared girlfriend.

 

“Then fucking kill it.” Camila growled. Lauren sighed, rolled her eyes but stood up anyway.

 

Camila had grabbed Lauren’s phone at this point, this monster of a spider deserved to Snapchatted. She aimed the camera as Lauren picked up her shoe and walked towards the spider.

 

“Babe just fucking kill it.” Camila whined. Lauren sighed and looked back at Camila with a roll of her eyes.

  
“Seriously Camz, it’s like tiny.”   
  
“I am deadly serious Lo.” Camila replied. Lauren shook her head.

 

There was a smack as the shoe slammed against the wall. Lauren peered at the now very dead spider and shook her head again.

 

“Happy now?” She turned back to Camila who nodded.

 

“Thanks babe.” Camila said with a grin, her previous anger and fear gone in the blink of an eye. Or in this case the smack of a shoe.

 

Camila didn’t even think as she posted the video to Lauren’s story. Lauren chucked the shoe on the floor, making her way back over to the bed and crawling up over Camila once again.

 

“Can we continue now?” Lauren asked with a smirk. Camila wrapped her legs around Lauren’s waist and spun them around, Camila now rolling her hips on top of Lauren.

 

“After pissing me off? Oh it’s my turn now Jauregui.” Camila said, an evil glint in her eyes as she leant down and kissed Lauren roughly.

 

Damn it was going to be a long night.

 

\----

 

“Wakey wakey bitches!” Dinah’s voice was muffled as it came from just outside Camila’s bedroom door. Lauren groaned, pulling Camila closer.

 

“Don’t make me come in there.” Normani’s voice joined Dinah’s and Camila pulled the covers further up their naked bodies.

  
“Can you guys just not? I had a stressful night!” Camila yelled.

 

“Oh the spider? Yeah that’s the least of your problems now.” Ally replied. Camila frowned, turning in Lauren’s arms, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before getting up. Camila pulled on a pair of Lauren’s old boxers and Lauren’s 1975 t-shirt, opening the bedroom door with a frown, keeping it mostly closed so they couldn’t actually see in the room.

 

“What?” Camila asked with a sigh.

 

“Get your girl up. Now.” Normani said, walking away with Ally on her heels. Dinah smirked.

 

“How’d you know Lauren was here?” Camila asked around a yawn. Dinah snickered.

 

“You mean besides the fact you're wearing her clothes? Check Lauser’s snapchat Walz.” Dinah shook her head, following the other two with a cackle.

 

Camila frowned, closing the door and running her nails across her stomach as she thought.

  
“Snapchat? Why would- OH FUCK!” Camila suddenly yelled, waking Lauren up.

 

“Who died?” Lauren asked, eyes wide and scared. Camila had her hand over her mouth.

 

“Oh I fucked up.” Camila mumbled behind her hand. Lauren frowned, pulling on her shorts and a shirt.

  
“What are you on about Camz?”   
  
“I snapchat you killing the spider and I put it on your story!” Camila said quickly. Lauren’s eyes grew wide again.

 

“Camz!” She whined. Camila whimpered and groaned.

 

“I know! But I wasn’t thinking! And you know I like snapchatting stuff!” Camila said with a wince. Lauren pulled Camila into a hug and gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“No matter what, I’m not leaving you.” She whispered. Camila smiled as she fisted the back of Lauren’s shirt and buried her face into her shoulder.

 

“I love you Lo.” Camila said. Lauren pulled back far enough to kiss Camila’s nose softly.

 

“Love you too Camz. Now we have to go face three smug girls.” Lauren sighed. Camila shrugged.

 

“And that’s just the beginning.” Camila whined.

  
“I told you it was just a spider Camz. Now look what it’s done.” Lauren teased. Camila pinched her sides playfully.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Stupid spiders am I right?” Lauren said again. Camila shook her head, stifling her smile.

 

“Seriously, this is your fault.” Camila grumbled, curling her hands around Lauren’s neck as Lauren looked down at her.

 

“How come?”   
  
“You distracted me with kisses then left me in a post dazed turned on haze to kill a spider.” Camila mumbled, kissing along Lauren’s neck slowly. Lauren pulled back and raised her eyebrows incredulously at Camila.

  
“A spider you asked me to kill!” Lauren replied. Camila shrugged, kissing Lauren softly.

 

“Details. Details.” She mumbled against Lauren’s lips. Lauren wrapped her arms around Camila’s waist, pulling her flush against her, gasping as Camila dug her nails into the back of her neck lightly.

 

“The girls can wait right?” She gasped through hot kisses, as Camila sucked on her lip.

 

“Oh definitely.”

 

\----

 

Camila came stumbling down the stairs about an hour later, still giggling at whatever Lauren had said before she left the bedroom.

 

“Take your time then.” Dinah said sarcastically. Camila came to a stop just inside her kitchen.

 

“To be honest I thought you would have left.” Camila shrugged and moved to get a drink from the fridge.

 

“Mila, you accidently revealed the fact you and Lauren are very much together.” Ally pointed out. Camila paused.

  
“No I didn’t. Just the fact we happened to be in the same room.” Camila defended.

 

“In which it was a dark bedroom. You said nicknames that neither of you used in months. And you called each other babe.” Normani listed. Camila winced.

  
“Okay that does look bad… but-”   
  
“No buts. You basically outed yourselves.” Dinah interrupted. Camila sulked at the kitchen table when Dinah sat down next to her.

 

“Alright, alright. How about we snapchat us four? Show that it’s not just Lauren you’re talking to.” Dinah said quietly. Camila nodded and smiled.

 

Dinah started recording and the four of them squeezed into the frame; Dinah next to Camila and Ally and normani standing behind them.

 

“Damn we look good.” Dinah sighed. Normani snorted and Ally rolled her eyes.

 

Lauren walked into the room and without thinking put her hand under Camila’s chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. There was the stereo effect of Ally, Normani and Dinah in the background.

  
“Awww.” The video ended and Dinah pressed the story button out of reflex.

 

“Shit!” Dinah yelped, dropping the phone on the table. Lauren jumped back from Camila, startled.

  
“What?” She asked.

 

“I fucking posted it!” Dinah groaned. Ally and Normani whined and Camila just sighed.

 

“Fuck it.” Camila said, grabbing her own phone and kissing Lauren hard while taking a picture to post on her story.

 

“What just happened?” Lauren asked once Camila had released her lips. Camila looked up at Lauren with narrowed eyes.

 

“It’s just a spider Camz. How much harm can it do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> As usual kudos / requests / comments all welcome here and on Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
